psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ślub Ryder'a i Katie
Rozdział 1 Dziś był ważny dzień w życiu Ryder 'a i Katie . Brali oni ślub , emocje piesków sięgały zenitu . - OJ NO VALKA !! - jęknęła Sunset - OJ NO SUNSET !! - dodała Valka - Ryder będzie szczęśliwy gdy zobaczy Ciebie w sukience - powiedziała Sunset - NIE ! RYDER ZROZUMIE !! - Uff , jak chcesz idę do dziewczyn idziesz ? - zapytała Sunset - Spoko ! - odparła Valka Zmiana sceny odznaka Sunset - Hej ! - powiedziała Amy - No hej - mruknęła Valka - Naprawdę , nie chcesz włożyć sukienki ? - zapytała Briana - NIE ! - warknęła Valka po czym dodała - widziałaś kiedyś kapitana statku pirackiego w sukience !? Briana zamilkła - Właśnie ! To byłoby żenujące ! - dodała Valka - Dajcie , dziewczyny jej spokój , Valka jest po prostu sobą ! - powiedziała stanowczo , ale miło Victoria - Dzięki - rzuciła Valka - Nie ma sprawy ! - Idziemy pomóc Katie ? - zapytała Skye - Ok - powiedziała Everest - Ja się najbardziej znam na wyglądzie! Więc ide z wami! - dodała Lady - Ja tak samo! - dodała Esmeralda. - OK, ja popilnuje naszych bambini. - odznajmił Vitto. Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki Savannah puka w drzwi pokoju Katie . - Możemy wejść ? - zapytała Savannah - Oczywiście ! - odpowiedziała Katie - WOW ! Ślicznie na tobie leży moj- znaczy ta suknia !! - powiedziała Briana - Racja! - dodała Lady. Skipper przytaknęła głową . - Wyglądasz , pięknie ! - powiedziała Victoria - Jak róża! - powiedziała Esmeralda. - Ryder będzie pod wrażeniem ! - odparła Aurora - Założę się , że Briana ją projektowała , nie prawda ? - powiedziała Oliana - Tak jak nasze ! - powiedziała Shira Briana pokiwała głową . - NO ! To już tylko czas na makijaż ! - powiedziała Savannah Zmiana sceny odznaka Briany - Ryder ? - zapytał Chase po czym dodał - czy czujesz się dobrze ? - T - tak ! Tylko trochę się stresuje - odparł Ryder Chase wywrócił oczami . - Hej Ryder ! - powiedział Gray - Fajny garnitur - odparł Ryder - Dzięki , to jest najdroższy garnitur na świecie ! - odpowiedział Gray - Auć ! Ten garnitur trochę mnie ciśnie ! - powiedział Hutch - Uh ! Daj pomogę Ci - rzucił Victor - ,, PAM , PAM , PAM PAM ! PAM PAM PAM PAM ! ( melodia marszu ślubnego ) - śpiewał Obi - Jak tu pięknie - wzruszyła się Colette. - Zamknij się ! - powiedział Victor - Oj , no papo ! - odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem Obi - Wrrr - warknął Victor - Fajnie wyglądasz tato ! - przerwał Volvo - Dzięki , synu ty też ! - odparł Victor Do pokoju wchodzi Hutch - E ! Obi co ty na sobie nosisz ? - zapytał zmieszany i zdziwiony Hutch - HA HA HA ! - zaśmiał się Obi - Hę ? - Twoja mina ! Nie do odtworzenia ! - dodał przez śmiech Obi - WRRR - warknął Hutch - Co to jest ! ? - zapytał jeszcze raz , ale ostrzej Hutch - No garnitur ! - odparł wesoło Obi - OK ! ALE RÓŻOWY !! - wrzasnął Hutch Nagle zatrzymuje się Viggo . Nastaje cisza grobowa . - E tam ! - mówi Obi i dalej nuci coś sobie pod nosem Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi ' ego - Nie mogę się już doczekać wesela ! - powiedziała Astro - Ja też ! - dodała Coral - Ostatnio jest dużo ślubów ! - dodała Skye - Racja! - oznajmiła Lady. - Stresuje się ! - powiedziała Katie - Spokojnie ! Wszystko będzie ok ! - powiedziała uspokajająco Youki - Katie już czas ! - powiedziała Aurora - Dalej dasz radę! - powiedziała Esmeralda. - UF ! Ok jestem gotowa ! - powiedziała Katie Katie i pieski wchodzą do parku . - Ślicznie , Rocky , Eco , Obi i Rubble przygotowali park ! - powiedziała Astro Suczki siadają . - Dziękuje , że wy wszystkie jesteście w mojej drużbie ! - szepnęła Katie - Nie ma za co ! - powiedziała Sunset - Właśnie - dodała Amber Marsz ślubny . - WOW ! - Zebraliśmy się tutaj , aby połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tych oto dwoje : Ryder ' a i Katie ! - Czy ty Ryderze bierzesz za żonę Katie i ślubujesz jej miłość , wierność oraz przysięgę małżeńską i , że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci ? - Tak ! - Powtarzaj za mną ! Ja Ryder biorę sobie Ciebie Katie za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ja Ryder biorę sobie Ciebie Katie za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - A czy ty Katie ? Bierzesz sobie Ryder ' a za swojego męża i ślubujesz mu miłość , wierność i przysięgę małżeńską oraz , że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci ! - Tak ! - Powtarzaj za mną Ja Katie biorę sobie Ciebie Ryderze za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ja Katie biorę sobie Ciebie Ryderze za m i ślubuję Ci miłość , wierność i , że nie puszczę Cię , a do śmierci ! - Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną ! Możecie się pocałować ! Całują się ! - AWW Ryder i Katie oraz pieski wchodzą do limuzyny i jadą do restauracji ,, Cabano " . Wszyscy tańczą . - SUPER IMPREZA ! - powiedziała Aurora - Owszem ! - odparł szczęśliwy Viggo - E he m ! - prychnął Sage Rozdział 2 - Czego chcesz !? - burknął Viggo - Pogadać z Ari ! - prychnął Sage - Chłopcy pójdę się napić ! - powiedziała Aurora - Widzisz co narobiłeś ty kundlu !! - krzyknął Sage - WRR ! - zawarczał Viggo Nagle wchodzi Ryder i ich rozdziela . - NIE CZAS TERAZ NA GŁUPIE KŁÓTNIE ! - powiedział najchłodniej jak potrafił - Przepraszamy ! - powiedziały smutna dwa pieski - Hej Viggo ! - zawołała Aurora - Tak !? - Chodź zatańczymy ! - zawołała Aurora - WRRR ! - warknął obracając się na łapie Sage - Już idę Ari ! - powiedział szczęśliwy Viggo - S - Sage ? - powiedziała Amber - Tak ? - Chcesz zatańczyć ? - zapytała oblewając się rumieńcem Amber - Pewnie ! - odparł Sage Nagle wpada w nich Marshall i Amber i Sage stykają się noskami . - UPS ! - powiedział Marshall - Sorki - po czym dodał - spadam Amber i Sage oblewają się rumieńcem . Skipper i Zuma śmieją się przy stole przytulając się do siebie w tym czasie na parkiecie tańczą Valka i Kieł . W tym czasie Colette spogląda na Maximusa i zastanawia się go zaprosić do tańca. Ucieszony Maxymilian zgadza się i się rumieni. - Ślicznie tańczysz ! - powiedział Kieł - Bzdury gadasz ! - odparła Valka - Nie - odparł lekko zawiedziony Kieł - Wiesz co idę coś zjeść ! - rzuciła Valka po czym odeszła ,, ALE JESTEM GŁUPI ! " - pomyślał Kieł Wesele dobiegało końca . Około 23 : 00 wszyscy poszli do bazy . - Co to był za dzień ! - powiedział Kaiden - Noo - dodał Dylan - I nawet nauczyłem się tańczyć - powiedział Max Po czym zakręcił się na jednej łapie i wpadł w pieski . - MAX ! - powiedziała rozbawiona Victoria - Fajne ruchy ! - dodał Gray - Ale to nie jest jeszcze ,, Taniec z gwiazdami " - zaśmiał się Clif Pieski się śmieją . 'KONIEC ' Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Bobi Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 15 Kategoria:Odcinki 15